


Ice Cream Fix

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Stiles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a very bad day and all he wants is ice cream.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles stares disconsolately at the empty spot in the giant supermarket freezer where his chocolate-coconut ice cream should be. He presses his forehead to the cool glass and groans. Today is the worst day.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Ice Cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Fix

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles stares disconsolately at the empty spot in the giant supermarket freezer where his chocolate-coconut ice cream should be. He presses his forehead to the cool glass and groans. Today is the worst day.

He was late for work because his car broke down. He had to cancel his date with Derek because he had to work later to make up for starting late. The AC at the office was set to make everything even hotter than it already was and nobody could figure out how to change the setting. The restaurant he’d ordered his dinner from screwed up his order so bad it was almost exclusively things he didn’t like. On the bus ride home, the person next to him had a bouquet that was rubbing into his face for almost twenty minutes, triggering his allergies. So right now, he is a hungry, red-eyed, sweaty, smelly mess. He just wants to get his ice cream, sit on his couch and eat the whole pint while watching stuff blow up on his television. Except he can’t do that, _because there is no ice cream!_

With a sigh, Stiles pushes himself away from the freezer and goes to get the next best thing.

The cashier avoids his gaze as she drags the five packs of Reese’s Cups over the scanner.

Stiles drags his feet all the way to his apartment, partly because he can’t see very well and he’d like to avoid being run over by a car, mostly because he doesn’t really want to be alone. He could call Derek or Scott, but he doesn’t want Derek to see him like this and Scott is working.

When he puts the key in the lock Stiles hears someone moving around inside. _Great._ Just what he needs: burglars. Might as well get it over with. He opens the door and freezes, faced with a sight far worse than a burglar.

Derek is sitting on his couch, glasses of wine and a pizza on the coffee table in front of him. He looks perfect, with his cute glasses, tight tank top and nine o’clock shadow—at least, Stiles is ninety percent sure it’s Derek, since his vision isn’t fully restored yet. The sight of his amazing boyfriend on his couch makes Stiles feel even worse, because he is the exact opposite of the beauty in front of him, right now. He lets his bag crash to the floor and tears up.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Derek asks as he quickly walks over to Stiles and cradles his face.

‘Everything! Everything is wrong! I’m a disaster and you’re perfect and there was no ice cream left!’ Stiles shouts, his voice cracking on every other word.

‘You’re not a disaster. You’ve just had a bad day,’ Derek says. He places a light kiss on Stiles’ lips and wipes away a tear rolling down Stiles’ cheek. ‘And we both know that I’m far from perfect.’

‘’S true,’ Stiles admits with a snivel. ‘You always leave your towels on the bathroom floor and you can’t whistle on key.’

‘Also, the grocery store was out of your ice cream because I took the last one. It’s in the freezer.’

‘I love you,’ Stiles says, because there really isn’t anything else to say. He smiles up at Derek.

‘I love you, too. And what on earth happened to your eyes?’

‘Right, I couldn’t text you about that, because I can’t really see, because someone shoved a bouquet that was basically made of pollen into my face.’

Derek turns Stiles into the direction of the bathroom.

‘How about you go take a nice refreshing shower, put on some clean, non-smelly clothes, and then we’ll watch some Star Wars while eating pizza and ice cream?’

‘Can we eat the ice cream first and the pizza after?’

‘Of course.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
